


Morning Heat

by flutter



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutter/pseuds/flutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Heat

My heart was beating fast when I woke and felt the warmth of Takano-san next to me. His legs entwined with mine, his breath fluttering my hair; it felt both foreign and natural—like when reality is slightly skewed in a dream, niggling somewhere in the back of your mind, but you dismiss the notion.

For once I’m the one awake before him. The sunlight streamed down onto the bed through the gap in the curtains that hung. The heat of it bathed my face, warmed my lips—that must have been what woke me. All my lips missed were the pressure of Takano-san’s and the ache had me open my eyes.

No, no, no-no-no…I shouldn’t think that, shouldn’t miss that, shouldn’t crave that. It’s too much. It’s always too much. And yet I’m here in his bed. My choice.

The sun was so bright, so warm, and it was bathing me—bathing us—in gold. I could see it shine around the fingertips of the hand I had raised against its light.

“Rit…su.“ I held my breath, my chest crushing with the weight of hearing Takano-san’s voice, his muttering my name in his sleep. My name. Like a lover. Like us.

If I turn my head I know I’ll be able to feel the heat of his skin against my face. It’ll radiate hotter than the sun against my fingers. I’ll get burned; he’ll set fire to my blood and I’ll burn from the inside. I won’t be able to stop. I won’t ever want to stop.

Just a little. I can take just a little of that heat. It’s selfish, but it’s him, and—that’s it. It’s him. So turning my head is nothing. There’s no real effort, and he won’t know if I just give in this once.

Just this once…

Ahh, I feel it—his heat. It’s so easy, so natural, to breathe it in and let it out. It’s filling me. _He_ is filling me. I shouldn’t do this, but…

But I love—

“You’re fogging up my neck.”

“T-Taka…no-san?” Shit. Shit. Shit shit shit shit. He’s awake. He’s moving. His fist is clenched in my shirt. I can’t catch my breath.

“Trying to seduce me in my sleep, Onodera?”

What’s he doing? Oh my God, what does he think he’s doing? His hand is roaming. It’s so hot. I’m burning, boiling, reacting—oh, his fingers are in my hair. Whenever he does this I get lost in the sensation. The heat of him, the tenderness of his touch—I’m always lost. I’ll always lose if it’s against him.

“Takano-san, I…” No words. I can’t give him words right now. I fail at words. All I can do is meet him this time. Part-way, half-way…all the way. I can do it. I can reach out to him, brush my fingertips across his lips, lean into his throat and mouth the words that won’t escape my throat.

 _I love you_.


End file.
